The genus Asarina (Lophospermum), belonging to the Scrophulariaceae, plant is a herbaceous perennial, but is annual in a cold climate, and is frost hardy to frost tender. There are ten species in the genus Asarina (Lophospermum) and they are native from Mexico to Guatemala. The genus Asarina (Lophospermum) is similar to the genus Antirrhinifnum, but the differences are its flexible, scandent or clambering stems and its zygomorphic capsule. Corolla hues are various, such as red, violet, or dark purple distally, or whitish or light violet proximally. The Asarina plant grows in full light and in well-drained soil flowers in summer and the flowering period is long.
The Asarina erubescens (Lophospermum erubescens) plant is very vigorous plant, having long stems and internodes, and large flowers of which the edge is excurved. It has few flowers, because it grows very quickly and blooms only at the top of the stem. The Asarina lophospermum (Lophospermum scandens) plant has short stems and internodes, medium sized flowers of which the edge is incurved. Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new variety having strong purplish-red colored, large excurved petals, together with a creeping growth habit, medium length internode, many branches, and a high resistance to heat, pests and diseases.